1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of optical mirrors, and more particularly is related to a lightweight deformable mirror in which the reflecting surface may be deformed by a plurality of independently operable electrodistortive actuators to correct aberrated wavefronts reflected from the mirror's reflecting surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The correction of aberrated wavefronts by the use of deformable mirrors is known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,274 which issued on Sept. 9, 1975, which is owned by the assignee of the present invention and the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. It is known that aberrated optical wavefronts in which the aberration is caused for example by thermal gradients, atmospheric turbulence, dust, etc., may be corrected by selectively deforming the reflecting surface of a mirror so that the reflected wavefront has the aberration removed therefrom.
Prior-known deformable mirrors have relied on the use of one or more actuators to deform the reflecting surface to remove aberrations present in the incident wavefront. However, prior-known deformable mirrors, such as that shown in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,274, are not easily fabricated in large sizes suitable for use in space-based telescopes and laser applications. Furthermore, their method of construction requires an excessive amount of relatively heavy material to provide support for the actuators used to deform the mirror surface, which is detrimental for a component suitable for use in a space-based system. Prior-known deformable mirrors such as those shown in the aforementioned '274 patent are also difficult to fabricate into shapes other than those having a planar reflecting surface.